If Only For A Little While
by nupinoop296
Summary: ONESHOT. After the return to Destiny Islands, what happened to Roxas and Namine? Sokai and Roxnam. Not very good humor. . Disclaimer inside.


A/N: Bleh. This took forever to get just right. I'm still not happy with it. More stuff I think up while trying to fall asleep. GO SOKAI AND ROXNAM!!! Meh, I'm such a sap. BTW, thanks, Numina-Namine, for giving me the inspiration for this. Your story rules!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. But I wish I did…sniff

If Only For a Little While

When Roxas and Namine merged with their "Others", they hadn't realized something. They were still there, just sitting in Sora and Kairi's heads, watching whatever happened without anything to do about it. Oh, it was great having a heart, because now they could really feel. But unfortunately, you had to experience every detail of the other's life. And truthfully, that was **not** fun.

That is, until they found they could talk to their other halves and even take control of the shared body. Roxas chuckled to himself when he remembered the first time he spoke to Sora, purely by accident, and Sora had made them jump 3 feet. He had just thought aloud. He hadn't realized Sora could hear him.

Better yet was when Roxas first took over. It was only for a few moments, during history class, when he was focusing on thoughts of Namine and _trying_ not to die from boredom. Kids suddenly started staring at him- _No, not you, Sora-_and whispering something about "that kid sitting in Sora's seat". Roxas looked down and saw not Sora's school uniform, but his own clothes. He was so shocked that he got up and ran from the classroom, with Sora yelling, "What the heck?" in their mind the whole way to the bathroom. As soon as he opened the restroom door, however, he could feel Sora's movements, not his own, turning them toward the mirror. Brown hair and a uniform. Yes, Sora was in control again. But Roxas had figured it out. He just had to think hard enough, and he would be himself again.

Roxas wasn't sure if Namine had found out as well, because Sora didn't want to mention it to Kairi, and if Namine had realized it, Kairi must not have wanted to say anything, either. He was right. Namine had also discovered the power. But, as Roxas thought, Kairi was afraid to tell Sora.

But eventually, after much arguing, the Nobodies managed to convince their Somebodies to spill the beans. Sora and Kairi ended up blurting it at the same time, much to Roxas and Namine's amusement. The princess and the Keyblade master felt slightly ashamed that they were keeping the witch and the former Order member cooped up , and wanted to make it up to them.

Eventually, they came up with a plan. Since Sora and Kairi still had to tend to their normal lives, Roxas and Namine would only be able to come out for short periods of time, when the schedule allowed them to be alone.

During one such moment, a Friday afternoon at the play island, the Other Halves were speaking about the past.

"I told you we would talk about everything", said Namine.

"I guess you were right..." murmured Roxas. "Hmph. I guess we were lucky to have Others that actually care."

Namine smiled at him. "I don't know about you, but Kairi can get on my nerves sometimes!"

"You try living with Sora twenty-four-seven! It's a nightmare!"

Both Nobodies burst out laughing while Sora and Kairi yelled "Hey!".

Suddenly, Roxas stopped and looked very seriously at Namine. "You know what, Nam?" he asked.

"What is it?" Namine inquired, also quite serious.

"Just wanted to let you know…now that I can really feel…I love you."

Namine gazed at Roxas for a moment. "I love you too, Roxas. With all my heart."

The two moved closer, and then, closed in for a kiss. Before it was over, there was a small flask of light, and the two teens on the beach were Sora and Kairi again. They held on an instant longer, then parted.

Just then, Riku came running up. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything…", he grinned.

Sora blushed, and Kairi giggled. "Um, no. We were just…talking!" stammered Sora.

"I'm so sure" Riku chuckled. "C'mon, let's go find Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. We were gonna camp out, remember?"

"Race you guys there!" yelled Kairi, who had already taken off down the beach.

"Hey guys, wait up!" cried the still emmbarrassed Sora.

That day, the sun set on three happy kids, two of them also being very content Nobodies.


End file.
